


[vid] everything comes back to you

by Kyrale



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, UST, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale
Summary: ❝ and I want to tell you everything,the words I never got to say the first time around ❞— a collection of all these sparse and precious little moments between Peter and Olivia on the show
Relationships: Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[vid] everything comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Everything comes back to you (KHS Cover)  
> Duration: 2:53

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this show a few weeks back and I just CANNOT for the life of me get these two out of my head. Their relationship is honestly such a gem (and a total whirlwind of emotions) - so well written, developed and played. So many feelings ugh.
> 
> I had so much fun making this, so hopefully somebody does too watching it :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. This is the third fanvid I ever made so I’m definitely looking to improve.


End file.
